


The Flavoured Drinks

by sage (citrustrees)



Series: Reasons To Be Excited For The Cold Months [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hot Chocolate, that's it that's the fic it's just hot chocolate, that's. literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrustrees/pseuds/sage
Summary: Reasons to be Excited for the Winter Months #1: The Cool Flavoured DrinksSteph and Damian go to Starbucks.





	The Flavoured Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> As the winter hits us in full force, let's remember the fun things about the cold months. This time featuring Steph and Dami!   
Let me know if you enjoy it and I'll write more similar : )

As they queue, Steph weighs up her options aloud, raising her voice to be heard over the general coffeeshop chatter and whistling of the drinks machines. 'I could go classic PSL, but I'm really feeling a black forest gateau mocha right now… what boring drink are you gonna have?' 

Damian rolls his eyes. 'I'm going to have a peppermint hot chocolate. Interesting enough for you?'

'And here I thought I'd have to corrupt you!’ Steph mock-gasps, ‘I'm so proud!' She ruffles his hair, and surprisingly, he lets her. Maybe his arms have frozen solid in Gotham’s latest cold snap that has Steph wearing three sweaters (_three sweaters!!_) under her already thick coat.

‘Hmm. Caramel coffee?’

‘That sounds disgustingly sweet.’

‘Gingerbread hot chocolate? Iced frappe?’

‘It’s _October._’

They reach the front and order (Steph goes mocha to match the cocoa theme), giving fake names at the till (Damian, being the son of Gotham’s most wealthy and well known, does this out of necessity; Steph does it for fun). 

Once they find seats, Damian retrieves his books from his bag, while Steph leans in. 'So,' She draws out the word and waggles her eyebrows, 'what's new with you?'

'You already know everything. Shall we get to it?' He's referring to their study, since they now share a Sociology course at Gotham U. At Steph's pout, he relents, setting his books on the table with a huff. 'Nothing is 'new', but you'll want to be at the manor tomorrow around midday, to see Grayson make an utter fool of himself.'

'And who's orchestrating this?!' Steph’s eyes have lit up.

'Cain.' 

'Good for her! Been a while since she let her reckless side out.’

‘Hmm. She's getting too comfortable in the position of golden child.'

'Damian!' But Steph's expression softens. 'You know Bruce doesn't have a favourite.'

'You know that's bullshit.' He scoffs, opening his laptop and fully expecting the topic to be closed, but Steph leans forward, pushing the lid so that she can look into his eyes.

‘It isn’t bullshit; he really, genuinely loves you all so much, he’s just _absolutely terrible_ at showing it, but- ’ She thinks of a way to illustrate her point, tapping her fingers on the (suspiciously sticky) table. ‘Does he love Cass more than he loves Dick?'

'...No.'

'Does he love Duke more than Tim or Jason?'

'You've made your point.' He waves his hand as if to dispel the emotion in the air, but is rolling his eyes, so she takes that as a sign that her message has gotten through. 

'Regina George! Theodore Green!'

And just in time too.

'I honestly thought you were just gonna get black coffee.' Steph remarks after they sit back down, sorting through her backpack for the appropriate books.

'Coffee is disgusting.' Damian deadpans. 'I'd rather die.'

It's a good thing Steph hasn't taken a sip yet, or she'd have spat mocha all over his textbook.

'Oh. My. _God._' She beams, 'I'm so proud of you!' 

For what must be the six-thousandth time in the last fifteen minutes Damian rolls his eyes, and remarks impatiently. 'Now can we study?'

'What? Oh, sure. How are you finding classes?'

'Easy. Boring. How are you finding them?'

'Interesting. Difficult. Now how are you _actually_ finding them?' Steph meets his slight glare with a raised eyebrow.

Damian has long since learnt that there are some people who are unrelenting in their desire to make him talk about his feelings, and that in order to make them stop, he must first give them something. 

Still, he doesn't want to talk about it. 

'The course is… interesting.' He says carefully. 'The subject matter isn't one I've studied before.'

'You're finding it difficult.'

'I didn't say that!' He bristles, 'it's just- new to me, and-' he makes a noise of disgust that Steph would describe as an ‘urgh’, '-and I'm finding it difficult.’ He concedes, glaring into the peppermint hot cocoa, whose only offense as far as he’s concerned is being too delicious.

Steph hums.

‘Dames.’ He ignores her.

‘Dami. 

D-man. 

D-licious-’ 

_‘What, Brown.’_

'Why did you choose to do Sociology? It's not a subject I'd have put you for.' She says, as gently as she can, but Damian still looks mildly affronted. 

'I'm not allowed to do anything I’m doing at middle school level, despite the fact that I'm college-level in all of it. Father says it would look strange, and he's right… and I thought it would be- good.’ His eyes dart to hers, and Steph sees doubt in them, like he’s asking her opinion. Like _her_ opinion matters to him, which. Is a lot to process. ‘ I thought it’d be good to… understand people, more.' 

Huh. 'Well yeah, that's always good, but if you hate the course, I don't think it's worth it. You can find other ways to understand people.'

'I don't hate the course! I just-' Damian sighs. He really hadn't meant to expose himself this much, but Brown - like Grayson - is deceptively easy to talk to, and he hadn't noticed how much he'd said until it was too late. 

'Stephanie.' He tries, 'could you explain to me what this concept means, with examples?'

Steph smiles, gently replies 'sure thing.' 

She sets to it.

And if by the time he understands, her drink has gone cold? 

It's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, yeah, I know the who's-the-favourite-child convo is overdone, but- I'm just gonna add to the number of fics w that anyways
> 
> lmk if you liked this??? and i'll upload some more let's-get-hyped-for-winter fics??? I have like 3 more currently written if anyone wants those.... comment or leave kudos + I'll probably publish 'em
> 
> oh also vincent van gogh's brother was called theodorus so i figured dami could use that as a name ?????
> 
> happy spooky month gang !


End file.
